Fairytale and a Toad
by pennystrange
Summary: Kurt just wants Blaine to have his fairytale: a princess, a castle, maybe some noisy children? Blaines happiness is the most important thing in the hole world. Contains negative thoughts about church. MY FIRST FANFIC EVER.


**A/N: **Yeah.. So I prefer Klaine very much but I'm still pissed about Blainchel kiss (I know I'm no-life..) and i wanted to write some angsty Kurt. I think it is sort of terrible but on the other hand there's something I like? Also this is MY FIRST FIC EVER. So don't be too mean, there might be some mistakes 'cause I'm from Europe and I haven't be studying English so much, so there might be something really stupid. x( And I wanted to publish it as soon as possibly, otherwise I would maybe start regret it and i would just delete it.. But GIVE IT A CHANGE PLEASE! Also I would like even some kind of comment 'bout it? :)) Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, that you recognize (unfortunately).

**Fairytale and a Toad.**

Massive wooden doors opened slowly. Kurt saw infront of him a long corridor. Along there were wooden seating rows that were decorated with bows and flowers. End of the corridor was the altar, which was also decorated with flowers (lilys they were). The building had a dome roof and there were large stained-glasses, which led sunlight in all colours of a rainbow all around the church. _Church._ Kurt had a uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He had not went to church after his mothers funeral. Because _God was a lie. _Everyone told him how God was good, how He protects those who are weak. But Kurt knew better. If it was true, why did God made Kurt gay and then let his slaves torture him for what he was created like? And when Kurt finally found someone who he could share his whole life whit, this one breaks his heart because he didn't want to be same way as Kurt. Blaine did not want to be a sin, he would rather lie than go through that hell build by Gods slaves. It was sick.

Kurt woke up. Only now he found himself surrounded by people. Familiar and unfamiliar faces were sitting side by side in ranks, whispering and laughing with each other lightly. Kurt saw Tina brush away one happy tear. Oh yeah, weddings were supposed to be a happy thing. Kurt walked ahead in the long corridor. Place was decorated very nicely, though simple, thought Kurt. Kurt had dreamed something like this to his own weddings, although they wouldn't be kept in church. Kurt have been sure about that. _Church was a lie. _Man sitting in the back row, turned to look Kurt. Or rather, to glare I guess. Kurt supposed that it meant that the ceremony would start soon, although he really felt like man just read his mind. Kurt did not belong here. He hurried forward, keeping his eyes in the floor. He did not want to see painted images in the stained-glasses or above in the ceiling, which praised the word of God. _Lie. _

The altar was approaching threatening, and Kurt started to feel really sick. If this wouldn't be so damn important, he would have completely failed to come. On the altar stood neatly dressed pastor who was holding a Bible in his hands. _Lies. _Kurt thought automatically. Again, it felt like pastor had heard what Kurt thoughts, as he looked at the boy biting. Like he would see right through me, Kurt thought. _Homosexuality is a sin, the Holy Spiritprotect me from that terrible anti-God and Satanic illness! _Suddenly, above the church bells began to ring. Kurt slipped in the row, were his friends were sitting. He sat next to Mercedes. Beautiful and oh so dear Mercedes would be even a little protection in this dreadful place. "Hey white boy! Where have you been? It'll start in any minute!" Mercedes whispered, glancing back towards the doors. He was clearly happier than for a long time. "Sorry" Kurt said softly, looking at his shoes, Bell made him uncomfortable. Just like it would scream from the sin that had landed at this sacred church. Kurt felt his palms sweating, and he was definitely white as a ghost, He wished only that he wouldn't throw up (that would be quite embarrassing). _Kling, Klong, You're, Gay, Ugly, Discusting, Bad, Sin, Kling, Klong.._

In this large church doors opened again, and the organist began to play. The entire church turned to look at the bride. Rachel was more beautiful than ever. It hurt Kurt to look at her. Her dress was really beautiful and possibly very expensive too. Trail was many feet long. Her long, brown hair had been brought up, and top of the curls sat tiara. Rachel was definitely a diva - like allways. Girls lips were in a smile and her eyes were sparkling, like Kurt had never saw before. Well she had reasons to. Rachel's princess fairytale was coming to the final part. She was marrying the most handsome man in the kingdom, they would live in the huge castle and the would have the most beautiful and _noisy _children ever, and they wil live happily until the end of her life and all that shit. Kurt was that dirty toad left out in the rain. Rachel waved like a Queen, and sent kisses (was that woman serious right now?). As she walked proudly like a real queen past former members of the old glee club, he waved like a psychopath. Kurt was disscusted, and he would left running and screaming away from church, if he wouldn't suddenly be stopped by terrible pain in his chest. Rachel was now in the altar, and she had jumped to her fiances neck (isn't that like bronned? Shouldn't they have waited for approval from pastor or something? On the other hand, we are talking about Rachel now..) The church did huge crowd aaaws, and Blaine was just all smile. It felt like someone had hit straight through Kurts heart.

Blaines curls were arranged carefully so that boy looked like an angel. He was wearing a perfectly fitting and an expensive suit, which had a white lily (similar to bridal bouquet) in the front pocket. Blaines brown eyes were brighter that the stars could ever be, and his smile was just perfect. And those pink and rich lips.. Kurt felt stabbing pain again and gasped clutching his chest. Nobody near noticed, however. Well of course not. Kurt was just a silly mistake in this perfect fairytale. A toad that had got lost in wrong story. Although Kurt was sure that he would die because of this pain, he was sitting calmly, making the pain invisibly to the outside. But his inside were burning like hells fire. Kurt held tears. This would be away in a wave. Kurt would sit in here 'til the end, because all he wanted was that Blaine would be happy. That was the most important thing in the hole world. He would make sure that Blaines story would get into happy ending, and then he would snuggle happily somewhere and wait for death, happy that at least one them would have his perfect fairytale. He would not allow his emotions to spoil Blaines perfect life. Because the truth was, that he loved Blaine more than life. Too much to ruin his life because of his own sick and desperate feelings for him. He just wanted Blaine to be happy.

Kurt did not listen a word that pastor said. He did not take his eyes away from Blaine. That man could've been his. Kurt could be standing at the altar right now, holding hands with Blaine, swearing his eternal love. If only the world wouldn't be so cruel. Blaine had loved Kurt. Hell. _He had really loved me! _But it was the pain that the other peoples had put them go through.. Nobody couldn't have take that pain. That humiliation. They were not treated like real people. They would have been able to escape. But they had only encountered the same thing again. The would have been able to conceal their love. But then they would not have been free. Blaine slowly died inside. He couldn't last any longer - and Kurt bear to see him like that. _His own lovely and innocent Blaine. _So he let Blaine free. And Blaine choose lying. Kurt fell into the depths.

"Are you allright?" Mercedes asked quietly squeezing Kurts hand. Concern flashed in womans eyes when she watched her friend. Sweet Mercedes, but oh how little did she knew.. "Yeah, I'm just.. This is so.." Kurt was searching for right words. On the altar pastor said: "You may now kiss the bride!". This is it. The moment Kurt had feared the most. He had seen Blaine and Rachel kiss before. It allways made the pain allmost murderous. But now, it meant even more. They would promise to be together forever, and Kurt would never have his real prince. Like in a slow motion film, a couple tilted their heads, and lips met each other tenderly. It was sweet, loving kiss. Something that Kurt will never ever have. Stained light coming through the glittered tiara of Rachels. A few hair was somehow escaped from a point of Blaines sleek hairstyle. Both had a diamond glittered ring in righthands finger. Kurts world collapsed. None of the surrounding world mattered anymore. He did not notice other people stand up, or Mecedes pulling him up with her. He did not hear applauses. He did not breath anymore. He was so numb for the first time in a long time, that he did not even feel that crazy pain in his chest. He did not hear churchs bells. He didnt feel anything when excited Mercedes kissed his cheek. All his senses were caught between those two kissing in the altar. Blaine and Rachel Andersson. Prince and Princess. A couple finally broke apart from each other after second and obviously more passionate and longer kiss. Both had tears of joy on their cheeks, and smiles on their lips. Then they walked out of the church, guests following behind them. Fairytale had come to an end. The Prince had received The Princess. And no one missed a toad, who within the next half hour jumped down from the bridge, the only thing in his mind was a hope that Blaine Andersson would really live happily until the end.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** So I really hope you liked it. Now when I read it again, I kinda dig it?


End file.
